


坏宝贝2

by frona



Series: 坏宝贝 [2]
Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona
Summary: 前文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/11718807





	坏宝贝2

**Author's Note:**

> 前文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/11718807

　　十一岁时，科尔开始考虑寻找自己的第一个目标。一方面，他总觉得干这事得趁早，另一方面，他在这学期加入了搏击社团，虽说针对他们这群小孩子的都是些小儿科式的训练，但对着镜子挤弄自己的小肌肉时，科尔还是发觉自己强壮了不少。他甚至能在训练中打败曾经孤立过他的那帮混球之一了（对方看上去就像那种“吃派大赛冠军”啥的）！当然，他还是有自知之明的，他知道自己绝不可能打败一个成年男子，即使有办法杀死对方，也没法仅凭一人之力处理尸体，所以，一项明确的计划很重要。

 

　　他想过对同龄人下手，但这个年纪的死者一旦被发现，一定会引起警方的高度重视。他可不是傻子。或许流浪汉是个不错的选择，但他们总是结伴出没。学校工作人员？不行，他们的缺席太引人注目了；随机挑选？他怎么能在对受害人一无所知的情况下进行工作？他几乎都要放弃了，或许该等到十二岁时再做，那时的他会更强壮。

 

　　但这周末，一个几近完美的目标闯入了科尔的视线。

 

　　事情源自两个父亲之间的一场争吵，准确地说，是工程师父亲的单方面指责。唐纳德·皮尔斯，科尔万分了解自己的这位养父嘴上功夫有多厉害，当然，小题大做的本事也很厉害。他想工程师爸爸正在经历一场中年危机，所以，疑神疑鬼也没什么大不了的，但他没想到会达到这种程度，只是因为一位驱虫公司的推销员在家中多坐了一会儿，恰好被工程师爸爸撞见，他就吵着嚷着是编号爸爸正在进行一场不可饶恕的出轨。这天傍晚的餐桌上充满了火药味，唐纳德愤愤地用眼神朝24扔炸弹，后者一语不发地吃着饭，什么反应也没有。科尔没受影响，专心地吃晚餐。他知道过不了多久，他们就会和好。果不其然，晚餐只进行到一半，编号爸爸就蹭地站了起来，一把抓住工程师爸爸的手，把他拖出了厨房。科尔坐在原位上，继续吃东西。他听到两人磕磕碰碰上楼梯的声音，不久后，从二楼传来了有节奏的床脚撞击地板的声响。科尔叹了口气。他觉得他们很幼稚。

 

　　寻找驱虫公司的推销员很容易，这段日子，他一直开着自己那辆破旧的小车在附近一带晃悠，四处推销他们公司的新型杀虫剂。科尔不知道这位推销员私底下是什么样的人，只知道他在工作中是个烦人精，附近居民都很讨厌这类烦人精，而且，他让工程师爸爸不开心了，这是最重要的一点，假如他的事被父亲们发现了，他就能用这个完美的理由作借口，工程师爸爸一定会很高兴。就科尔对他的了解而言，他八成也是个对死者没什么同情心的家伙。

 

　　科尔很快就得到了他梦寐以求的绝佳机会。又一个周末，他独自在家（父亲们去理发店了），那位神出鬼没的推销员先生出现了。科尔透过窗户看到他的车停在不远处的另一栋住屋前，有个穿白衬衫的家伙正在门口同一名主妇交谈。科尔猜他就是推销员本人。他有点明白工程师爸爸为什么会嫉妒了，因为推销员先生也有着一头和工程师爸爸一样的金发，而且，比工程师爸爸更年轻。

 

　　他不知道推销员先生上回是在什么样的情况下离开他家的，说不定挨了不少骂。为了防止推销员刻意绕开这栋房子，科尔出了家门。等推销员和那名主妇谈完话，转身往回走时，他站在自家门前，朝推销员先生挥手。他如愿以偿地吸引到了后者的注意力。

 

　　上回的经历对推销员先生来说一定很糟，他走向屋子的样子活像是正在演一部恐怖电影。再三向科尔确认“爸爸的确不在家”后，他才放下心来。“我们真的需要强力的杀虫剂，”科尔可怜巴巴地冲推销员先生说，“我家的地下室简直就是场灾难，你可以跟我来看看吗？”

 

　　推销员先生一开始很抗拒，或许他怕脏，或许他怕唐纳德就在下头等着他。但最后，他还是经不住科尔的软磨硬泡，决定亲眼看看他们那惨不忍睹的地下室。他进门后，科尔关上了门，途中捞上他早就放在沙发旁的金属锤。他一点也不觉得害怕或紧张，冷静是第一要素，他深信一个合格的杀人狂甚至连心跳都要隐藏起来！

 

　　他想的是，在推销员先生进入地下室之前，给对方来上干净利落的一锤，然后，把尸体拖到后院的杂物房里去，等夜深人静时，挖个坑，就地掩埋了。他相信这点力气自己还是有的，推销员先生很瘦，估计也重不到哪里去，若拖不动，反正还有放血这一招，他是从电影里学到的。

 

　　用锤子杀人也是电影里常见的手法，尽管从未实践过，科尔还是相信自己能干得又快又准。遗憾的是，他失败了。恐怖电影教会了他很多事，却从未教过他别过于相信电影里的情节。他的确成功地把锤子砸到了推销员先生的后脑勺上，后者的脚步骤然止住了。科尔以为他下一秒就要倒地不起了，但他抬起手，捂住自己的脑袋，难以置信地回过头来看了看科尔，又看了看被科尔握在手中的那把金属锤，然后发出一声高亢的尖叫。在科尔得以反应过来之前，猎物就一边尖叫，一边飞奔出了门。

 

　　噢，糟了。

 

　　不过，没什么好慌张的。科尔藏起了锤子，打开电视，懒洋洋地躺倒在了沙发上。屋门不久后就给敲响了，他不紧不慢地去开门。门外站着两名警员，科尔猜测他们正在附近街区巡逻。他们后头是惊慌失措的推销员先生。“就是他，”推销员指着他，“就是这小孩，他想杀了我。”

 

　　两名警员对此半信半疑。

 

　　刚巧，唐纳德和24也在这时回来了，发生在门口的一幕显然吸引了他们的注意力。又一次地，还未把车停进车库，唐纳德就从车上跳了下来，远远地就质问起这儿发生了什么。推销员一看到他，脸色就变了，缩头缩脑地往警车后头躲，却还是被唐纳德逮住了。“又是你！”唐纳德没好气地冲推销员先生大喊，又转头看向那两名一头雾水的警员，“先生们，那家伙上周被我逮到正在跟我丈夫鬼混，我把他赶了出去，现在又是怎么回事？他把我儿子当成新目标了还是怎么的！”

 

　　两名警员面面相觑，“他说你儿子意图谋杀他。”

 

　　“我儿子想谋杀他？我儿子连一只苍蝇都不愿意伤害！”

 

　　工程师爸爸说得没错。因为科尔讨厌苍蝇。

 

　　麻烦很快就给摆平了，没人会相信一个小孩会想对成年人下毒手，加上唐纳德说的那些话，整件事的可能性就更低了。他们一致认为是推销员先生在对唐纳德实行报复。可事实上，没有出轨行为，科尔也的确是想把推销员当成自己的第一个猎物。但事情就这么过去了，谁也没想过澄清。唐纳德和24在进行了几天所谓的冷战之后（事实上，该做的都在做，只是互相不说话），又和好如初。科尔继续自己在搏击社团的训练，他练得比以前更卖力了。

 

　　到了这年夏天，父亲们久违地带着科尔，到乡下的一间湖景小屋内度假。

 

　　科尔忘了上回度假是什么时候，或许压根就没这回事。他印象中的假期总和电子游戏、恐怖电影以及无聊的网络论坛有关，工程师爸爸总是很忙，难得有长假，编号爸爸又有着强烈的社交障碍，从不单独带他出门。因此，得知要到乡下度假的消息后，科尔高兴得快疯了。他那可悲的假期生活总算要出现点改善了，他也可以在自己的社交网站账号上更新几张看上去很“正常”的照片了——他那些讨人厌的同班同学总是一到夏天就满世界乱跑，无时不刻地不在社交网站上炫耀他们生活的所有细节，恨不得让所有人都知道他们到底有多快乐。

 

　　启程前，他满脑子想的都是晴朗的天气，波光粼粼的湖面，美丽的乡野景致和辛辣的乡村食物。该死的，这是不是有点太阳光了？他不在乎，就算是杀人狂，也不能老是呆在阴暗潮湿的地下室嘛。他们于一个阳光热烈的午后启程，旅途中也很愉快，没有吵架，没有抱怨，一切都平静得令科尔难以置信，仿若在做梦。他和编号爸爸，两个鲜少出远门的人，都扒拉在车窗边，全程盯着掠过窗外的湖光山色。“注意安全！”工程师爸爸朝他们大喊。科尔只当没听见，他把半个身子都探出了车窗，在迎面砸来的热风中高声尖叫。这感觉是如此的好，以至于有那么一会儿，他都想改邪归正了。

 

　　但让他没想到的是，这就是快乐的终点了，他在旅途中所设想的种种娱乐项目，全都没能实现，因为他那两位自私的父亲，在假期接下来的时间里，像是全然遗忘了他这个存在似的，只顾着自己享乐。最初几天里，除了吃饭时间，他们几乎都窝在房间里，丝毫不顾科尔是否能听见他们那亵渎上帝的种种声响。科尔只能试着给自己找乐子，但他仅有的乐子就是脱光衣服扎到湖里去，几次过后，这独泳的乐趣就烟消云散了。唯一值得庆幸的是，他离家时带上了自己的游戏机。于是，在最初的几天里，除了游泳以外，科尔就只能靠电子游戏打发时间。他把音量开到最大，以掩盖从父亲们的房间里传出来的声响——自从知道他对性抱持的态度后，父亲们就愈发肆无忌惮了。

 

　　这感觉糟透了，和呆在家里度假没什么两样，陪伴着他的还是电子游戏！只不过是窗外多了点湖景！而且，他很快也对电子游戏丧失了兴趣。第四天，他在杂物间里找到了一辆自行车，于是，他开始骑着自行车在乡野间四处游荡，有时独自骑到镇上去。也就是在那时候，他认识了钩子先生。

 

　　钩子先生只是科尔自己给那家伙起的名，因为他又高又瘦，还有点驼背。科尔不知道他的真名，也没兴趣，他是独自一人在镇上闲逛时碰到他的。那会儿，他正在一家杂货店后头，跨在自行车上吃冰淇淋。天气很闷热，一个小小的冰淇淋可没法阻止汗水从他的额头上往外冒。钩子先生就是在这时出现的，他像个幽灵，无声无息地绕到科尔前方，问科尔是从什么地方来的，他在这一带从没见过科尔的身影。

 

　　科尔不想回答，他觉得这瘦子很古怪。但是，不得不说，这也是他至今为止遇到的第一件超脱常规的事。他愿意用任何办法摆脱现在的苦闷境况，于是，他说了。这就是他和钩子先生短暂“友谊”的开端。钩子先生邀请科尔去他家坐坐，科尔同意了，说不定能遇上点好玩的，而且，他的口袋里总是放着一把小刀，他什么也不怕。

 

　　很遗憾，钩子先生的家里没什么好玩的，一切都显得平凡无奇，他只坐在沙发上看了会儿电视，吃了几块钩子先生做的饼干。然后，钩子先生的妻子就回家了，不知怎么的，一见到科尔，她就大吵大嚷起来，用的是科尔听不懂的语言。他可不想做个不识趣的人，于是走了。他骑自行车回到湖景小屋时是黄昏，编号爸爸正在厨房里做饭，工程师爸爸站在门廊上抽烟，问他去了哪儿。他气冲冲地把自行车往旁边一扔，没回答。

 

　　他不知道父亲们是真的不明白他生气的原因，还是在装傻。还是没人提出带他出去玩，或许他们觉得他骑骑自行车就够满足了。该死的，他已经十一岁了！一个十一岁的少年可没法忍受这种程度的苦闷。于是，饭后，他连招呼也没打，就又独自一人骑车去镇上了。菘蓝色的天空糅合着紫红色的晚霞，将他引往钩子先生的家。或许钩子先生能告诉他镇上有哪些好玩的去处，无论如何，总比呆在湖景小屋里好。

 

　　他很幸运，钩子先生的妻子不在家。钩子先生见到他，显然很开心，热情地邀请他进屋。他问钩子先生下午是怎么回事，钩子先生含混其词，半天也没能给出一个明确的回答来。但他不在乎，他不是真的想知道答案。他往沙发上一坐，问钩子先生有没有恐怖片可看。钩子先生说没有，但是，有别的东西，或许科尔会感兴趣。

 

　　录像带还没正式开始播放，科尔就知道钩子先生的打算了。钩子先生在他身旁坐下，瘦骨嶙峋的手覆在他的膝盖上方，不时往上挪一挪。科尔这下明白了，钩子先生是个恋童癖，这就是他在杂货店后头搭讪他的原因，也是他妻子回家后大吵大闹的原因。他很想把钩子先生的手挪开，告诉钩子先生自己不感兴趣，甚至觉得有点不舒服。而且，钩子先生要是再往上摸一点，就能摸到他藏在口袋里的那把小刀了。

 

　　但另一个满怀恶意的想法浮现在了科尔的脑海里。他制止了钩子先生继续动作，但用的是其他理由。“万一你妻子回来怎么办？”他问。钩子先生一愣，然后说，不会的，她到朋友家做客去了。万一呢？科尔逼问他。他看上去有点紧张了。这点事可上不了台面是吧？假如被人发现，他很可能会有牢狱之灾。

 

　　“我们可以上我那儿去，”科尔说，“我爸今晚不在家。”

 

　　这当然是句谎言。父亲们都在家，只不过，科尔万分确信他们又把自己关在了房间里。果然，当他领着万分兴奋的钩子先生来到湖景小屋时，门廊，客厅里都空无一人。这正中他的下怀。钩子先生乐坏了，他跟着科尔进屋，迫不及待地就要开始。但科尔推着他往沙发上一坐，要他等等。钩子先生脱了上衣，乐呵呵地等待起来。他那皮包骨的身材令科尔很不舒服。

 

　　他打开了音乐，把声音调得足够响。他确信这点动静能吸引到父亲们的注意了。在震耳欲聋的乐声中，他走到钩子先生面前，邀请钩子先生跳舞。后者笑嘻嘻地站起来，像只企鹅似的迈开了他笨拙的舞步。那滑稽的模样令科尔忍不住想要发笑。但他忍住了，他装作很喜欢，上前抱住了钩子先生。后者一僵，然后也抱住了他。就在这时，科尔听到后头某间屋子的房门一响。他偷偷地笑了，知道自己的计划已经成功了一半。

 

　　钩子先生几乎是触电似的猛地推开了他，他往后退了几步，故作迷茫地看向钩子先生，又看向站在过道口的两位父亲。工程师父亲愣愣地看着眼前的一幕，嘴巴张了张，像是想说什么，却又什么也说不出来。钩子先生举着双手，一脸无辜地为自己作着辩解，但音乐声太大了，谁也听不到他说了什么。科尔站在一旁，安心地扮演着受害者。他想，这件事过后，父亲们就会好好审视自己的行为给他带来了多坏的影响了，他们会向他道歉，他们会更加关心他，他们会带他出去玩……

 

　　编号爸爸一把推开工程师爸爸，朝钩子先生走去。钩子先生僵立在原地，一动也不敢动。与此同时，工程师爸爸关掉了音乐。突如其来的寂静笼罩了整间屋子，编号爸爸抓住了钩子先生，一只被攥紧的拳头，给抵到了钩子先生的胸口。接下来的事超出了科尔的认知。他看到钩子先生的双眼骤然睁大了，伴随着一声闷哼，钩子先生的双手无力地往下一垂。有什么东西从钩子先生的胸口给抽离了出来，染血的，泛着光泽的金属，联结在编号爸爸的右手骨节处。科尔不觉得自己之前见过这玩意儿。

 

　　“噢，天啊！”屋子的另一头，工程师爸爸头痛似的发出一声抱怨，“你至少可以等科尔走开后再干这事。”

 

　　那利爪似的金属物体回缩着，退回到了编号爸爸的骨节内。骨节处的伤口立马愈合了，像是……什么也没发生过。

 

　　“现在我们该怎么向他解释，啊？你就不能多忍那么几分钟吗？科尔！科尔！”

 

　　科尔花了好一会儿才意识到工程师爸爸是在叫他，他把视线从钩子先生的尸体上挪开，木然地看向前方。工程师爸爸走到他的身前，俯下身来，拍了拍他的脸。“嘿，小子，”科尔眨了眨眼睛，“说话，他对你做了什么吗？”

 

　　科尔摇摇头。

 

　　工程师爸爸松了口气，随即又偏过头，朝编号爸爸投去愤恨的一瞥。

 

　　“发生了什么？”科尔问。

 

　　“我早跟你说过他是个暴力狂。”

 

　　暴力狂。科尔在心底将这个词细细地咀嚼了一番。他那因着震惊而变得麻木的脑袋，逐渐开始清醒过来了。他再次看向倒在地上的钩子先生，血从钩子先生胸前的伤口内冒出来，染红了一大片衣物布料。编号爸爸站在尸体旁，看上去很委屈。他走到编号爸爸面前，抓起编号爸爸的手，细细研究了一番。但他怎么看，都只看到一双普通成年人的大手，只是骨节处还沾着少许血迹，证明他刚才看到的不是一场梦。“我能看看吗？”他问编号爸爸。

 

　　“看你妈！”工程师爸爸气急败坏地朝他们吼叫，“你们俩！都过来帮我处理尸体！”

 

　　编号爸爸看了他一眼，无奈地耸了耸肩膀，然后弯下腰，抬起了尸体的两条腿。

 

　　科尔笑了。

 

　　真他妈酷毙了。

 

　　科尔十一岁，他刚度过了一场让他美梦成真的假期。遗憾的是，他没法把这段经历放到自己的社交网站账号上去，但这没什么大不了的，他不在乎是否能和那些人有共同话题，他一点也不想和他们交朋友，他们无聊透了。重点是，他拥有一个全世界最酷的家庭，他的两位父亲就是他最好的朋友。

 

　　而这对科尔来说，就足够了。

 

　　END


End file.
